Universal Consequences
by Starlad
Summary: Captured by an unknown force, Sam must struggle to come to terms with her fate and face an enemy long thought defeated, at a time where she is most vulnerable. Post SG-1 & Continuum. S/J Established. Angst.
1. Chapter 1 TeaserPrologue

Universal Consequences – Prologue

* * *

_Drip._

_Drip. Drip. _

_Drip._

The steady sound of water dripping from the drain in the small bathroom was the only thing keeping her sane.

_Drip. Drip._

One would think that the constant 'drip' noise as the water ran from the basin and hit the surface of the drain below would drive any normal person to a reasonable modicum of insanity, or at least drive them to call a plumber to fix the problem - and perhaps it would were she a normal person in a normal situation.

But it wasn't a normal situation.

Sam had given up any notion of 'normal' when she first stepped through a great stone ring and was transported across the galaxy almost fifteen years ago. Since then, all the things she had seen and done before this momentous occasion paled in comparison to learning the secrets of the universe.

Right now, however, she was simply trying to keep her mind occupied to prevent herself from loosing it. Clutching uselessly at the sound of water drops passing seconds into minutes into hours.

She wearily cast her gaze over her surroundings- her analytical mind running a mile a minute trying to come up with a solution to her latest problem. Were she at home, she would already have her laptop out (or failing that, a pen and piece of paper) mapping out the contents of the room she now found herself in and the probabilities that would come with escape. But she wasn't at home.

She wasn't at home contemplating the virtues of good plumbing. She wasn't at work, either, noting that the familiar grey walls of the SGC would be a great comfort to her right now. Heck, she didn't even have her flack vest which usually carried all sorts of goodies to help her get out of just these situations.

According to her calculations six hours had passed since she was safely ensconced in her lab at the SGC. Running through vast amounts of data that one of the teams had brought back from whatever planet of the week they had come from, when a familiar blinding light bathed her person and she felt the pull of an Asgard transport beam. Her first thought was that possibly _The Hammond_ was in orbit and her expertise was needed to fix said transport beam (because even being pulled into it she felt as if something was amiss) but whatever, or should she say whoever, had transported her did so without so much as a word of warning. Her analysis of the transport beam in motion had been correct. The caliber of the technology was not up to scratch because it was not one being used by an Earth vessel.

She barely had time to register the room she was brought to before she promptly passed out- some form of sedative gas strong on her sense of smell causing her to lose consciousness.

Now she was awake, her head still minutely fuzzy from the after effects of the sedative and taking in her surrounds.

It was the not knowing that was the frightening part. The spartan pristine walls of her prison not giving anything away as to who her captors were and what they wanted with her. The clean cot in the corner with its hospital grade crisp sheets combined with the familiar tang of some kind of disinfectant lingering in the air, alluding to some kind of medical facility.

But what kind? Hospital? Scientific? And what did they want with her?

She ran a gentle hand over her abdomen and hoped that the gas that rendered her unconscious was not harmful in any way to the little passenger whom had unerringly made the journey with her.

As if to answer her question she felt a lazy roll of movement from within her distended stomach. Ripples and bumps appeared under her BDU shirt as a stray foot found a comfortable perch. Well comfortable for baby, anyway... As Mommy's comfort didn't really get much of a say in proper foot placement.

All seemed okay with the baby… but without access to any form of monitor or doctor - she could never be sure. So moving on from that disturbing thought and the way she was captured, which according to her standard issue watch was approximately six hours ago (providing of course, she had only been out for hours and not days) That left her with the next set of questions to deal with.

Who had captured her? And why had they yet to show themselves?

The walls muffled any sound that could possibly be occurring outside her door. There was no window, no natural light informing her of the time gone by since she was plucked from her lab.

The idea that the Asgard were alive and somehow involved gave her insides a little jolt of excitement. She allowed herself to dwell on the possibility for a second before her rational mind took over once more. The Asgard were not involved. She had seen them destroy their world in order to stop their knowledge falling into the wrong hands.

Not to mention that so far, her capture had not exactly followed the usual procedure that an ally would.

But nevertheless, the only other option was that the Lucian Alliance had gotten their hands on a few of the modified cargo ships that belonged to the Jaffa nation, and Sam knew that the Jaffa would have rather destroyed the ships than to let them out of their sights and into the hands of the ruthless Alliance.

But this was clearly not a former Goa'uld cargo ship. Not even remotely related.

Not to mention the fact that in order for someone to beam her out of her lab in broad daylight, they would have had to had placed a marker on her person without her knowing about it and somehow disabled the jamming devices that she herself had created in order to get a lock.

For all of her musings, she was no closer to coming up with an idea as to whom had captured her. The chances of having a mole at the SGC were slim at best, but having a mole that was connected somehow to the Jaffa and the Lucian Alliance? Highly unlikely.

There was no way out, except a door that had no handle from the inside and no panels to pry off and short out the fuses. Nothing for Doctor Colonel Samantha Carter to work her lock picking abilities on or even hinges for her to MacGyver some kind of explosive and blow apart from the door frame.

Nothing for her to do but sit. Sit and wait.

Her captors had at least given her the small right to a utilitarian bathroom, the steady dripping of the foreign tap that was currently her savior.

And they had also brought her food and drink. Nothing fancy, but enough for her to quell the hunger she inevitably felt after a few hours of doing nothing. It had arrived, unaided by any kind of sentient life form, through a panel in the wall.

At first she was afraid to eat, terrified that there was some reason she was being given food after not having any clues as to where she was. The thought that the food, which arrived through a hole in the door at around waste height, could have been poisoned was one that she did not relish. Instead she approached the meal with trepidation as she tried a few small bites of each item, then waited for around an hour or so before eating the rest.

Clearly, whoever it was that had captured her, wanted her to live. Thank god for small favours, she thought to herself as she ran a hand over her distended stomach. Not eating was not an option. As if to confirm her revelation she felt the familiar flutters underneath her hand that signified the life that grew within, praying against all odds that she would be rescued soon from these faceless captors.

_Drip. Drip._

Left with no other options, Samantha Carter could do nothing but concentrate on the steady dripping and hope that her situation would become apparent to her sometime soon.

--

End Prologue

* * *

**If you would like more please review!**

**This is a little something I have been working on for the last few weeks. I have reached a bit of a dead end with my previous fic and this one was just begging to be written. I have no intention of abandoning 'Ilithyia' just needed to work on something else for a while to help get the creative juices flowing. This is something a little darker (hence the higher rating) and I will warn you now that you are in for a very angst-y ride if you choose to continue.**

**That being said, I live for reviews and appreciate any and all comments given!**


	2. Chapter 2 Six Months

**A big shout out to all who reviewed Chapter one! Thank you for your kind words.**

**I was originally not going to post this next chapter so soon, but you asked for it!**

**This chapter is mostly fluff – not being at the angst-y stage just yet, so enjoy it for all its fluffy goodness!**

Universal Consequences – Chapter 2

Previously

~*~*~*~

_Left with no other options, Samantha Carter could do nothing but concentrate on the steady dripping and hope that her situation would become apparent to her sometime soon._

~*~*~*~

* * *

_-SIX MONTHS BEFORE-_

Tires screeched against the pavement as the small car was put in park. Sam had jumped out of the vehicle almost before she had switched the engine off and had begun making her way into the mountain like a bat out of hell.

Samantha Carter was late.

Never, in her long military career had she been this late to a briefing. Always leaving more than enough time for all her morning rituals, including stopping for coffee and any short errands she had to do in town, including travel time. Some would call this habit obsessive compulsive, but she simply thought it was being prepared, who knew what could creep up on you and throw a spanner in the works? And in the event of such things, Sam Carter was prepared.

This morning, however, was another matter.

Today had started out normally, with the exception of Sam forgoing her normal morning run in order to prepare for the important briefing, that ironically she was now running very late for. She had gotten up, done her morning rituals, Kissed her husband goodbye as he left for the mountain before her and proceeded to dress in her class A's for the 'super-high-tech-important-meeting-thingy' as Jack had so affectionately called it. No matter how many times she had corrected his explaining that it was a briefing to the joint chiefs regarding the hyperspace capabilities of The Hammond and its practicality for further application in the next series of earth's space vessels.

She had counted on having time to go over her notes several times. She had also counted on having more than enough time to get to the mountain and prepare some more before the meeting.

What she hadn't counted on was last night's mu shoo pork coming back to haunt her for the majority of the morning.

So that was it. Instead of having time to relax before having to brief the most important Generals in the country, she barely had time to head to the locker room for a clean set of BDU's (her class A's had been an unfortunate casualty in her bout of food poisoning that morning) and make herself look halfway presentable before heading to the briefing room, knocking down airmen and scientists in her path as she basically sprinted down the halls.

In the end, she was only ten minutes late. Small in the grand scheme of things and unlikely to cause any major dramas in their busy General schedules. But still, these men were not ones to be kept waiting. She quickly tucked a strand that had fallen from her regulation braid back behind her ear and entered the room.

Sitting at the table was Jack, Landry, an IOA representative whom Sam had not met, but should have known his name, and three imposing looking Generals with more stars on their collar than was comforting to admit.

Landry had obviously been mid-animated conversation as he was gesturing with his arms widely with an enormous smile on his face. She noticed that the other Generals wore matching grins and did an internal sigh of relief.

Good. She thought to herself. They were in a good mood.

"Colonel Carter!"

"My apologies, Generals. I was unexpectedly detained." She managed to stutter, but tried to cover it with confidence in her voice.

"Never mind that, Colonel, I was just telling these men about your latest narrow escape aboard the Hammond. Those Lucian Alliance pests know better now than to mess with you on board what is our highest class warship. You are somewhat of a legend to these men for getting our guys out of tight spots at the last second."

Great... if she hadn't already been nauseous, she certainly would have been now.

She barely heard herself mumble something along the line of a commander is only as good as those they command, something she had heard from someone during her years of service to the Air Force, before she moved to the computer set up for her presentation. She fiddled for several seconds before taking a deep breath, ready to begin.

Then, suddenly, it hit her again.

The rolling of her stomach as it tried hard to reject the clearly spoiled food she had consumed the previous evening. The nausea mounting within her causing bile to rise in the back of her throat. The General closest to her inched slightly backward at seeing the green look on her face and Sam tried hard not to think about how quick of a career ender it would be if she threw up on one of the highest ranking military generals in the continental US.

Ok, that seems to have done it.

The thought seemed to have done the trick as the nausea that had swept upon her so suddenly dissipated just as quick, and Sam preyed that it would stay that way for the remainder of the briefing.

Managing to convey a fake smile at Landry, who had seemed oblivious to her plight, and catching a brief look of confusion and concern from her husband she began her presentation.

~*~*~*~

Jack found her two hours later hunched over a waste bin that had been the closest thing she could find in her lab before the nausea caught up with her once more. He quickly, with all the grace he could muster for a Lieutenant General, moved beside her and squatted down to rub her back gently as she continued to dry heave. Trying hard not to let it show that he was totally grossed out, he comforted her without words until the sickness had passed.

"Thought you seemed a little... off in the briefing." He noted, with a tiny smirk tilting the corner of his mouth.

She simply sat back on her haunches recovering from the exertion that the dry heaves had on her body, feeling as miserable as she guessed she looked.

Jack moved to sit beside her, drawing her close with one arm as the other fished out a clean tissue from his dress pants. She graciously took the tissue and moved into the one armed embrace seeking the comfort that only he could offer.

It was a moment before either of them spoke.

"I totally blame you for this." She said through deep cleansing breaths and lips that were beginning to chap.

He managed a snigger, wondering how exactly her genius brain had come to that conclusion. She answered the confused look on his face.

"You and your showing up last night, distracting me from my briefing and dragging me into the bedroom until the wee hours of the morning." She said with conviction.

He grinned wickedly pulling her impossibly closer to him, allowing her to draw comfort from his presence.

"I thought you liked it when I went all cave man on you." He stated simply. Then after a beat "but I still don't see how I could have caused that!"

"Well as it was the wee hours of the morning, I couldn't order food as I had planned to do because I have spent the last three weeks working around the clock on this presentation that I had forgone any actual grocery shopping. Therefore – all I had to tide my voracious appetite with was a left over carton of Mu Shu Pork from three nights ago. Which, clearly was past its sell-by."

"Huh… well, then I guess I should apologise." He chuckled at her insane logic.

She smiled slightly as she snuggled closer to him, wondering how they would be perceived to any passersby who happened upon them. A three-star general in his impeccable dress blues and a slightly divellished Colonel in BDU's that had seen better days, sitting curled up on the floor of her lab.

"Yes, well… I guess I can forgive you this one time. Although, in futu-" She was cut off by her stomach rolling, anticipating another dry heave. Jack once again grabbed the waste bin and guided it up under her chin in time to catch the small amount of bile she had brought up. Clearly she had not eaten or drank much this morning and was now struggling to cope with her stomachs revulsions.

She continued her slight dry heaving for a few minutes before she returned stationary once more. Jack swiped delicately at the few strands of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes and offered the tissue once again.

"I'm glad you're here... And I'm glad you came last night. I miss you when you're not here."

And it was true. Over the three years they had been married, most of their time had been spent apart. He in Washington and her in Colorado (not to mention her year on Atlantis- now that was a long distance relationship)

So every moment they could spend together was incredibly precious.

Jack had made Lieutenant General a little over a month ago and that had been the last time he made the trek to Colorado for the weekend. Sam had also taken the weekend off just to spend time with him, as they knew that he would have to return to Washington once Sunday came and went.

Sam thought back shyly to that night. They had hauled the current SG1 out from under their respective rocks and gone out to belatedly celebrate Jack's promotion.

Never normally one to make a fuss, Jack had opted out of the standard ceremony/reception and instead had chosen to receive his newest star in a private ceremony in the oval office. Sam had been the only one of 'The Gang' in attendance. She had surprised him by being beamed into the office of the president a full three days before the Hammond was due to make it back from their latest run to the Icarus base.

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

_"You think I would miss this?" She smiled brightly answering the question in his eyes as she moved closer to him. The heels of her dress uniform putting her slightly taller than normal, yet not quite as tall as he, while she moved to brush a speck of lint from his own jacket._

_Jack just smiled the little grin that showed that cute little dimple and always made her swoon. He reached over to touch her, just to reassure himself that she was really there and she reached up to straighten his tie._

_He was momentarily put off by the intimacy of the gesture, both of them being very private with displays of affection, but quickly remembered that they were alone. He snaked his arms around her while she straightened his lapels, his eyes taking in her face, shining with pride for him, her complexion glowing. She finished straightening his uniform and ended with a soft peck on his lips. Slow and soft, chaste, yet incredibly intimate._

_"I am so proud of you." She said simply._

_Jack simply looked away with a secret smile, and Sam swore if he wasn't as tanned as he was, there would be a feint blush on his cheeks._

_"Yes, well... Henry said it was too early for me to retire... so thought he'd make me want to stay by promoting me. Joke's on him though… I still want out."_

_"You? Retire... you'd be bored within a week." She teased as she made a move to step away from his embrace._

_"Yes, well... not if it meant spending my days waiting for my super hot wife to come home to me..."_

_It was Sam's turn to blush and smile coyly._

_"Yes, well... just think of all the favors the president now owes you now."_

_"There is that..." He jokes, but in his mind he began ticking off those things on 'the list' that was ever expanding._

_She smiled as the President and his Aid entered the office, along with the Air Force chief of staff and a few other delegates from the armed forces and the IOA._

_"Ah, Colonel Carter. Glad to see you made it, I wasn't sure if my invitation got lost in the latest data burst to the Hammond." Henry Hayes beamed at the arrival._

_"Yes, sir, Mr. President. I had to push her to the maximum, but she handles pretty well. Glad I made it on time."_

_"Good to hear our top space vessel is in tip top shape! Although, I'm sure I couldn't expect any less with you at the helm. Well, then... lets get this show on the road. You and your husband are very busy people..."_

_And so he began the swearing in ceremony, accompanied with a small surprise that neither Jack, nor Sam had expected. According to The will of One General George Hammond, The Stars that featured on the prominent member of the SG family were to be bequeathed to Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill in the event of his next promotion. General Hammond's Grand-daughter, Kayla, had shipped them to the White House specially for the ceremony. _

_Sam smiled proudly as her husband's jacket was adorned with the stars of the man who had meant so much to both of them in the fifteen years they had known him._

_The party they had two weeks later in Colorado more than made up for the small formal affair._

_Sam giggled minutely as she toppled precariously on her heels. The sturdy presence of her husband followed her as she led him up the front path by the lapels on his coat - Not an easy feat for a champagne laden Colonel walking backwards in a pair of classy stilettos that were far from practical. She wondered for a moment what on earth had possessed her to wear something so outrageous, before remembering that they looked fantastic on her and the appreciative gaze she received from her husband was more than enough to outweigh the subtle nuisance of being able to feel her toes._

_She was vaguely aware of Jack paying the fare of the cab they had caught from in town and under normal circumstances would probably have been a bit embarrassed at the way the cabbie was leering at the two of them knowingly, but in her current state she couldn't care less. If she wanted to ravage her husband in their own home, then she damn well would. _

_The cabbie pulled away from the curb after a suggestive 'have a good night' leaving Jack and Sam alone. She continued to tug at the lapels of his jacket as she guided him up the narrow path towards the front porch, giggling helplessly as she stumbled slightly and his hands went out to steady her. _

_She sighed in contentment as a delicious shiver went up her spine at the thought of his hands. His wonderful, magical, pleasure giving hands. She wasted no time dragging him up onto the front stoop all the while thinking about his hands. _

_While he searched for his keys to unlock the door she hung on to him, hindering his movements somewhat while pressing her lips on the underside of his jaw. He had shaved earlier that evening, before there night out with the guys to celebrate his promotion to Lieutenant General, but the skin of his cheek was a little scratchy._

_Addictive._

_She wanted to devour him. She could feel their mutual desire radiating off their bodies. Her fun and flirtatious, his serious and intense. She stumbled once again as she attempted to nip at the skin just under his Adams apple and giggled raucously._

_"You're drunk." Jack stated calmly as he steadied her once more. Even though it was clear that he was more than a little tipsy himself as he fumbled with the keys in his hands_

_"No I'm not!" She cried indignantly, knowing her argument was futile yet wanting to stir him on despite it._

_"Yes, Colonel... you are drunk."_

_"That's Mrs. O'Neill to you General... and if I'm drunk... then so are you!" She declared just as Jack's fumbling managed to open the door before them._

_She must have managed to gain her footing again suddenly because as soon as they fell through the doorway she had the door closed and him backed against it, her hungry mouth on his, her hands gripping the collar of his shirt. He snaked his arms around her frame, drawing her body flush against his while his lips found purchase on her own. _

_He liked this side of her, the playful domineering side who took what she wanted. Perhaps it was because for years he was so used to her following his every order, doing what she was told with her 'yes sir' 'no sir' 'how high sir' attitude that he caught so much more of the real Samantha Carter when her put her in charge. _

_She giggled as they tripped over his feet in the hallway, not severing the connection of their lips as he led her to the bedroom. Her hands pulling his shirt from the waist band of his pants while his own reached around her frame and began unzipping her dress._

_He growled lowly as her cool hands met the heated flesh of his sides and he pushed her against the wall by their bedroom door in retaliation and to gain some much needed leverage. God this woman... the things she did to him, the ways she made him feel._

_"Jack..." She mumbled while his lips left hers and began their way down her jaw._

_"Mmm?" he questioned, without removing himself from his task of taking down the straps of her dress and nipping at the newly exposed flesh with his teeth._

_"Bedroom... now." she enforced, attempting to push him in the direction of their bed. They had done the frantic lovemaking session against the wall a few times previously, and while satisfying, it always led to more aches and pains the next morning._

_In a move that surprised her entirely he bent at the waste and suddenly lifted her off her feet. She squealed excitedly and in surprise before placing her arm around his neck and resuming her sweet torture of lips on his jaw as he carried her into the bedroom._

_He gently lowered her to the bed, capturing her lips softly before pulling away to look at her._

_She truly was a marvelous creature. And this view of her he had now, Lips swollen from his kisses, face flushed and panting lightly with desire, hands roaming his shoulders, trying to bring his body back into contact with her own... She was never more beautiful to him - something he continued to prove to her as he made love to her tenderly until the wee hours of the morning._

_When they were sated, limbs tangled together hands lightly caressing skin as their bodies cooled, exhaustion slowly creeping up on them, he asked her sleepily._

_"Are you happy?"_

_She snorted, in the most ladylike of ways, which he found even more endearing than the light giggle she let out next._

_"Oh yeah... you were really on top of your game tonight, mister. I think I need to get you drunk on Guinness and have my wicked way with you more often." _

_He grinned wolfishly and let out a grunt of approval as she reached up and captured his lips with her own, pulling away slightly, he felt her breath mingling with his as he began again._

_"No, I meant... in general. You, me... us? Our lives."_

_She thought and after a few seconds, giving him the most honest answer she could._

_"Happier than I ever thought possible."_

_"Why do you ask?" She wondered, before a startling thought crossed her mind._

"_Are you not happy?"_

_"God, no... Sam, you are more than I ever though I deserved. I love you so damn much and I'm happy."_

_"But?" She asked, knowing there was something he wasn't saying._

_"No buts." He kissed her soft and demanding, warm and passionate, and she almost forgot about his original question as she lost herself in his kiss. He broke it off before sighing, looking pensive._

_"Our lives are hectic. We hardly see each other. That's why I wanted to retire, but the President wouldn't have it, so he promoted me instead." _

_She reached for his hand as she spoke her next words._

_"Well, you're invaluable to the program, and Hayes knows that. Us little people need you out there fighting for us. Dealing out blows to the pesky IOA and politicians - O'Neill style."_

_He chuckled again, but this time it didn't reach his eyes. She lifted her hand from where it was intertwined with his and stroked his cheek lovingly, taking an extra second to trace the tiny scar over his eyebrow that shone brightly in the dawn light._

_"I know it's hard. And it DOES hurt being away from you all the time. But we both know that this is the way it has to be, at least for now, anyways. In a little more than a year, my tour on the Hammond will be up and I can request an earth based assignment. Maybe the President will let you retire then and we can have more time together."_

_"Mmm." he sighed non-committaly._

_"It's not forever Jack... You an I know both know that our jobs are important, but the program is making leaps and bounds in technology and support from the IOA. Soon we can step back and let the young guns take the reins. And when that day comes... you can bet I'll be right here with you. Whether Colorado, Washington or that pesky little cabin in Minnesota... Right here." She finished with a chuckle._

_She was right. She was always right. Their jobs weren't forever. But they were. And that was all that mattered._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

She was brought back into the present by another rolling of her stomach and struggled to reach for the waste bin again.

"I'm gonna go and see if Doc Lam has something that can help settle your stomach. You okay here for a minute?" She nodded slightly and breathed in deeply, grateful that the feeling of nausea had begun to pass.

She watched Jack manoeuvre himself into a standing position and allowed him to assist her with her own standing up as he rubbed her back again, comforting her with his gentle touch.

"And then I'm gonna tell Landry that you're taking the rest of the day off and I'm going to play nursemaid." He stated with finality.

"But Jack-" She began to protest, Thinking of all the work she had to do. Her presentation had only been the beginning of her newest project on The Hammond, and now with the go ahead from the joint chiefs, she had to begin to put her plans in motion.

"Ah!" he cut her off with a finger. "No arguments Carter!" She smirked and silently resigned herself to taking the rest of the day off as he sauntered towards the infirmary.

She smiled slightly as she admired his six as he left the room. Maybe she was feeling a little better, after all.

~*~*~*~

* * *

**Okay, that's it for chapter 2. Next chapter we get into the Angst, so be warned! Although I can tell you now that I am a big fan of happy endings, so as big as the angst may be, you can rest easy knowing that there will be some kind of happy resolution!**

**For now though, if you liked – Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Big Decisions

**Wow… Two updates on two different stories in under a week! I must be on a roll! Lol.**

**This one is just a short chapter, but I must warn you it does have some rather adult themes that people may find offensive – I will assure you that everything will turn out okay in the end, but to get there we have to go on a rollercoaster of angst. **

**Flames are accepted, because everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but will for the most part be ignored. Constructive criticism is encouraged as well as positive reviews.**

Universal Consequences – Chapter 3

_Previously_

~*~*~*~

_She was brought back into the present by another rolling of her stomach and struggled to reach for the waste bin again._

"_I'm gonna go and see if Doc Lam has something that can help settle your stomach. You okay here for a minute?" She nodded slightly and breathed in deeply, grateful that the feeling of nausea had begun to pass. _

"_But Jack-" She began to protest, Thinking of all the work she had to do. Her presentation had only been the beginning of her newest project on The Hammond, and now with the go ahead from the joint chiefs, she had to begin to put her plans in motion._

"_Ah!" he cut her off with a finger. "No arguments Carter!" She smirked and silently resigned herself to taking the rest of the day off as he sauntered towards the infirmary._

_She smiled slightly as she admired his six as he left the room. Maybe she was feeling a little better, after all. _

_~*~*~*~*~_

She supposed she should have seen it earlier.

For someone with her intelligence level it really should have been obvious that when the food poisoning didn't completely go away after a few days, that maybe there was something else wrong with her.

But instead, she simply carried on, as if the few minutes she spent throwing up in the bathroom each morning were an everyday occurrence. She had always had a sensitive stomach, so maybe it was normal for her to feel a little queasy for a few days after a particularly horrendous bout of food poisoning.

It wasn't until three weeks after the fact when Carolyn called her into her little office to discuss results of a routine blood test that it all clicked into place.

"Colonel, before I clear you for your next tour on The Hammond, I wanted to discuss some things with you regarding your bloods." Sam struggled to hide the guilty look on her face. Carolyn had told her to let her know if her food poisoning continued for more than three days, for which she had neglected to do.

Sam had also gotten into bad habits over the years regarding her eating and it was not uncommon for Janet or Carolyn or whichever Doctor was put in charge of her care to chastise her for her low Iron and vitamin levels.

"Have you been feeling okay these past few weeks?" she asked straight out.

Carolyn obviously read the guilty look on her face as she simply continued, taking the silence as affirmation.

"When I did your initial blood scan this morning it came back with higher than normal HGC levels and I noticed you were a little low on iron. That being said, I ran some additional tests and confirmed that your levels are consistent with someone in the first trimester of pregnancy."

Oh.

Not her vitamin levels then.

"Colonel, you're pregnant."

Crap.

Pregnant. She was pregnant. With child. Bun in the proverbial oven. Knocked up.

Oh god she was going to be sick – Again.

This was bad... this was very bad.

It wasn't as if she didn't want children. She had simply long ago put aside the notion of motherhood being a possibility for her and focused instead on her beautiful surrogate daughter Cassie and her brother's children. She was content with being 'Aunt Sam'.

She and Jack had even discussed the possibility of children when they had gotten married. Each of them had their doubts on their ability to be parents, she never having had a child, and he having and losing a child, and things such as age played a hand in their decision to forgo the idea of having any. That, combined with each of their own unique genetic make-up that had been cause for several attempts on their lives as well as the war that was currently at the time waging with the Ori were other things that simply made it a choice that both were comfortable with.

But given their jobs, experiences and the state of the universe - Sam and Jack mutually agreed that bringing a child into a world that could possibly be under the control of an alien superpower was not a good thing. Nor was bringing one into the busy and hectic lives of two air force officers who barely got to spend one night a week in the same house.

So what did this mean for them? What was she supposed to do? And what was she supposed to tell Jack? She was nearing her mid forties and suddenly found herself accidentally pregnant.

Sam had never had grand illusions of motherhood, probably a result of losing her own so shortly into her life. That being said, she had thought that given the right time and circumstances (not to mention the right partner) it would be a discussion she would be willing to have. Perhaps if she had not been a part of the SGC, maybe she would have done what was considered 'normal' and settled down and had a bunch of kids. Although that would mean that her life with Jack would not have happened.

Sam took in a shaky breath and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, while Carolyn went over a few basics. Rest up. Drink plenty of fluids until the morning sickness eased. Take a prescription to the pharmacy for prenatal vitamins.

Sam hardly spoke or moved, still in shock at the revelation as Carolyn continued her instructions and ushered Sam out the door. It wasn't until she had finished and taken in the Colonel's shocked and ashen face that she finally regarded. "And Sam..." She began watching as the woman turned back towards her.

"Congratulations."

Sam must have managed a small smile somehow as the doctor closed the door to the office with finality. Sam didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

She made her way back to her lab automatically, thoughts whirring around her head. Each time trying to come up with a scenario that had her and Jack being parents. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't see it.

~*~*~*~*~

Dinner with Jack that night was a solemn affair, with Sam having imparted her news earlier that evening.

She had taken the afternoon off, she told herself it was so that she could process, but it only served to make her more anxious. She spent the rest of the day cleaning. The house, the yard, the refrigerator... everything and anything she could get her hands on.

Finally, by the time Jack pulled into the drive she had exhausted all of her anxieties on telling him that she couldn't stand it for longer than five minutes. He took one look at her face and knew something was up. She all but blurted it out when he asked her what was wrong.

Neither knew what to say, what to feel. Both were terrified with the prospect of what was going to happen to their lives. Fear of what would happen if she were to go through with the pregnancy, fear of what emotional repercussions they would have to endure if they did not.

Finally, fed up with his silence as he poked at his dinner with his fork, Sam snapped, throwing her own down in frustration at his petulant behaviour.

"Are we really gonna do this, Jack?" She asked.

He somehow managed a sigh and avoided looking at her when he responded.

"Do what?" His voice sounded rough and loud against the silence of the room.

"Sit here and pretend as if everything is okay when you've hardly said two words to me all evening." She responded softly, ducking her head as she tried to hide the hurt she felt.

She knew Jack was one to internalise all his emotions until he sorted through them, but this was something so much bigger than the two of them and as much as she hated to admit, she needed to hear him tell her it would be okay.

"Can we at least try to talk about this." She tried.

"What is there to talk about." He stated finally. His words were firm and low, and spat out with a force she hadn't known he was capable of.

"Jack." She chastised softly, unbelieving that he was that callous.

"No, I mean it. We already discussed this. We made a decision when we got married and had the conversation."

"I know what we decided Jack. I was there." She argued, trying her damned hardest to look him in the eye, but not managing to make it any further than the table in front of him.

"Then what else is there to say?" He raised himself from the table and began clearing his plates. He stopped midway between grabbing his plate and spoke again.

"When we got married, we both decided that we were both too old to try to have kids. We had just finished the war with the Ori and were ready to start our lives together. We didn't think bringing kids into our lives was a viable option for us. And I thought you were okay with that. Obviously I was wrong."

Sam barely held back her gasp of shock. Surely he didn't think...

"Wait, Wait a minute... you think I did this on purpose. Oh my god." She covered her eyes with her hands and began to feel a throbbing in her temple as her eyes misted over. How could he think that? That she would trap him into something like this on purpose. Something that they had both discussed and agreed on. She felt her eyes burn and it took her a few seconds to realise that they were quickly pooling with tears.

"No, Sam... I didn't... I don't think that. I just... I don't think I can do this. It's been so long since Charlie... I wouldn't know where to begin with a newborn. And it's bad enough when people confuse me for your father. I can't do the dad thing at sixty, not the way I would want to."

"Well, I'm not exactly young myself Jack." Sam retorted. She knew the gap between their respective ages had always been a sore spot for him. No matter how much she assured him it wasn't an issue, hell, she sometimes even forgot that he was fifteen years her senior. But it was obviously always there, lingering in the background for him.

"Yeah, but now days it's normal for a woman to wait longer to have kids. I doubt anyone would even look twice at you." He gestured with his hands in her general direction.

"So, you're worried about appearances? Is that it?" She questioned angrily, determined to get him to voice his fears rather than hide from them.

"That's not it." He scrubbed a hand over his face and back into his hair. He knew what she was doing, pushing all his buttons to get him to open up. It was something she had learnt early in their relationship, and had developed quite a talent for it.

"Then what Jack?"

"I failed him!" He yelled, his breath coming out in short pants. "I failed my son. And I pay for that every day of my life. I don't think I could handle having a child in our lives knowing how much I screwed up last time."

"I know we didn't plan this, and I know that this wasn't something we wanted. But it happened. And now we have to deal with it. Together."

"I know." She sighed heavily. Sam stopped for a moment, debating her next words heavily.

"I'll talk to Carolyn in the morning. Ask her about … terminating the pregnancy." She said with finality.

Jack didn't respond directly, but nodded resolutely before standing and taking his dishes to the sink.

Sam watched him go before sighing heavily. No matter how sure she felt about the decision, how confident that she thought it was for the best, she couldn't stop the tiny spear of pain that constricted in her heart as she said the words out loud.

~*~*~*~*~

**Once again, I will assure you that all will be well in the end! **

**Please review with your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4 Doubt

Okay, a nice short chapter to tide you over until the action begins!

Just a quick note to all those who are reading this.

I am not writing this to offend anybody, and I apologise to all those that are offended by the ideas presented in this story. I am in no way advocating anything as the only opinion on abortion I have is that I truly believe it is a personal thing that cannot be judged by an outside party. I have used it in this capacity for entertainment purposes only and those who don't like it should go back to Chapter one and re-read as it is made clear that Sam had obviously not gone through with the procedure.

Also – I am not trying to make Jack the 'bad guy' here and having him give her no choice in the matter – As stated I am an avid Sam/Jack Shipper and thrive on stories with tonnes of Angst and I wanted to see what would happen if I were to put our favourite characters in an impossible situation and help them get out of it staying as true to character as I can.

I truly hope I haven't offended any one or turned them off reading, as i live for your thoughtful words and comments.

Thank you for reading and please review!

* * *

Universal Consequences – Chapter 4

_Note: this chapter jumps back to Sam in the holding cell (which is present time) as stated in the prologue then continues back to the 'six months earlier' following on from chapters 2 & 3 - Confused yet? Review me and I will explain._

_Previously_

~*~*~*~

"_I'll talk to Carolyn in the morning. Ask her about … terminating the pregnancy." She said with finality. _

_Jack didn't respond directly, but nodded resolutely before standing and taking his dishes to the sink._

_Sam watched him go before sighing heavily. No matter how sure she felt about the decision, how confident that she thought it was for the best, she couldn't stop the tiny spear of pain that constricted in her heart as she said the words out loud._

~*~*~*~

* * *

Location: Unknown holding room, Present day

Samantha Carter-O'Neill was not a person who was used to doing nothing. She relished being busy in the same way others enjoyed their relaxation. That didn't necessarily mean she was a workaholic.

Okay, so her team liked to tease her about the number of hours she spent under the mountain fiddling with technology rather than above it, but it just so happened that Sam was just as happy filling her downtime with errands and projects that kept her overactive mind focused and concentrating on whatever it was she was doing. She could tinker with her bike or the toaster just as well as she could get engrossed in alien tech.

That was why this situation was hard for her. This was surely how she would go mad.

With nothing to do or no one to talk to in her pristine white cell, she had to wonder if it was a part of her captivity, purposeful psychological torture, and sensory deprivation. Hell, there wasn't even anything to look at! Had it not been for her delicate condition Sam was sure she would have been throwing herself at the walls hoping that they would simply crumble under the pressure.

As it was, she settled for trying to pry at the small panel in which her food came to her with the small plastic-like cutlery she had sneaked off the tray.

She knew that it was fruitless, having been trying to find something, an opening, to pry at for about two hours now and coming up completely empty.

And what made it all the more fruitless was the fact that no one was trying to stop her. Had it been possible for her to escape, someone or something, whoever her captors were, would have tried to put a stop to it, because she knew they were watching. She was sure she was being monitored... how could she not be?

She sighed heavily as she dropped the now useless piece of plastic and ran her hands over her hair in frustration. If there ever was a time that she felt like crying with the hopelessness of it all - it was now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

Location: Earth, 6 months earlier

Carolyn was supportive of her decision to terminate the pregnancy, in the way only a doctor can be. She agreed with Sam that at her age and with her questionable medical history together could yield unforseen complications for both mother and baby. Having said that, and having given Sam the number of a professional colleague who handled such matters in a discreet and professional manner, she also urged Sam to think more about it, and consider all of the options before making the final decision.

Sam reluctantly agreed to take the two weeks that she would be onboard the Hammond to 'think on it' and would make the final call upon her return. She didn't feel the extra time was necessary, and as callous as it sounded she wanted to have it all out of the way as soon as possible. She knew that Carolyn was acting sensibly but she wasn't going to change her mind, right? So what difference would a few more weeks make?

The few nights before her deployment, Jack had to return to Washington. She replied with the requisite 'I'll miss you's' and 'I love you's', but for once in her whole relationship with Jack, she found, for some reason, that her heart wasn't in it.

She filled her days until her departure with work around the house and at the mountain, each serving to keep her mind from her condition.

But at night, when there were no SG scientists or menial housework tasks to distract her, no gate technicians or diplomatic relations to have to deal with, she found she could not hide from herself as visions of small, cheeky grinned children filled her thoughts. She tried ignoring it, she tried denying it, but she couldn't help wonder what her baby would look like. Would it be a cheeky little boy with brown messy hair and a playful streak a mile wide – like Jack or a stoic little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes and a yearning to learn about the world around her like herself? Or would it be a perfect amalgamation of the two of them?

The thoughts plagued her endlessly. Waking or sleeping – she felt guilty thinking about it when there was to be a heartbreaking conclusion to the young life within her. But she had no choice. Or did she?

Carolyn had said that a pregnancy at her age was dangerous – but also that many other women were waiting until their late thirties and early forties to start families more and more these days- and technology was adapting to compensate this sociological change. It was not as high-risk as it was considered maybe twenty years ago. Even so, there was a possibility of many things going wrong, but wasn't that the case with any pregnancy?

Did she have the right to deny this child's life simply because it wouldn't fit into her own?

After curling into bed the night before she left, her bag packed, her projects ready, she absently let her mind wander to the tiny life that was currently thriving inside her, wondering fearfully if she could truly go through with destroying something so innocent. Something that was a part of her and the man she loved. Something she never thought she would have.

The two weeks on the Hammond turned into a dramatic event with the Lucian Alliance showing up at the Icarus base and blasting the planet almost to pieces almost taking the Hammond with it. Hating herself for thinking of it, but the drama afforded her not to have the time to think of her situation and the little appointment she had to attend upon her return.

Almost.

* * *

**Please Review, I would love to hear your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5 Reevaluation

**Universal Consequences – Chapter 4**

_N.B- This chapter contains small details from the first episode of 'Stargate Universe' ('Air Part I') I have referred to the small cameo appearance that Jack and Sam played in this episode – so this is not an original scene. I have __**not**__ copied the scene word-for-word as I didn't feel it necessary for the story; I have simply referred to it and made my own assumptions of the characters thoughts/ feelings based on my storyline._

_This chapter is also entirely based in the past, so there is no jumping back to the present scene with Sam in the Unknown Cell, Just FYI_

_Also – I am having trouble remembering right now whether the ship under Sam's command is called the 'General Hammond', the 'George Hammond', or simply the 'Hammond'. If anyone has some insights, please let me know either by review or PM- Much appreciated!_

* * *

Location: Earth, The Pentagon, Washington DC, 6 months earlier

Jack's heart clenched as the feed was lost from the Icarus base.

The Hammond had reported three bogeys dropping from hyperspace and immediately beginning to fire on the supposedly secret base. They refused to identify themselves but the command crew of the Hammond believed Lucian Alliance.

He found it odd that the unknown enemy did not give them any warning or lay claim to the attack. It didn't fit the pattern of the Alliance's previous attempts to take an earth vessel, the egomaniacal leaders more than happy to gloat over who they were exactly.

From all accounts the base had been destroyed and communications had been lost.

Jack's immediate thought was not of the people on the Icarus Base who had lost their lives, Nor on the crew of the Hammond, or the destruction of Earth's newest and most advanced warship. It was immediately on his wife. Probably not ideal for a General in charge of a great many people for him to focus so entirely on the loss on one person in particular - but it could not be helped.

When Sam's form appeared on the screen in his briefing room he had to resist the urge to fall to the floor and cry in relief. Hearing that the Hammond crew was well and the confusion activation of the Icarus Stargate to an unknown location took up his focus for the majority of that day.

It wasn't until later, when he remained in his office, his 'team' having dispersed earlier in the evening that Jack allowed himself to think of the situation he and his wife were in.

She had almost died. He himself had presumed her dead. That was no life to bring a child into. His conviction drew him to conclude that they had made the right decision in not keeping the baby. The emotion he felt at that thought was one of relief. As selfish as it was their busy lives could not handle the pressures of a new born and his heart simply could not take the idea of having another child in his life.

* * *

Location: On Board the _General Hammond_, 6 months earlier

Sam was grateful to be heading home. She didn't realise how much toll being pregnant took on her body and found herself exhausted by the end of her shift.

Sam sighed thinly as she made her way to her on-board quarters. Normally her time spent on the deck of the Hammond was her favourite thing in the world (second only to spending quality time with her husband) but today just seemed to be one of those days.

Her body, so bone-wearily tired seemed sluggish and unmotivated, she had aches and pains in her back and neck from going over system protocols with the onboard engineering team, and what would normally be standard operating procedures just wore on her mind and body more that she had ever felt it before.

She supposed that it was mainly due to her condition that she be so exhausted by the end of the day (well, end of her shift, as sunlight didn't really play much when you were jetting through hyperspace) and the additional factors that went with it. Not mentioning her current tenuous situation with her husband.

She hadn't had much chance to talk to Jack since she left, barring the short communication they had after the planet the base was on blew up and he clearly had bigger things to worry about, with an entire team disappearing through the gate and to worlds, nay galaxies, unknown. Their communication was brief and professional, upholding their General and Colonel personas. In fact, if it weren't for the low concern filled voice that ordered her to 'take care of herself' at the end of their communiqué, she would not have known there was anything different in their relationship.

It was not that she faulted Jack for the current strain on their otherwise happy marriage. She understood the misgivings he had about the situation and most of them were shared equally. Jack may have a frame of reference for his insecurities, but the fact that she herself had no reference what so ever was the basis for hers.

She knew that their lives were complicated, and dangerous. Hell, she spent most of her work life on spaceships or other planets, debating wormhole physics and planetary orbits and god knows what else. A child would simply complicate things further.

They simply couldn't bring a child into the world with the amount of shared baggage between them.

Could they?

Sam's thoughts strayed momentarily to the small wonder that was currently inside her. Technically she knew that at this point in time it barely resembled a baby – mostly just cells multiplying and dividing, preparing her body for the next eight or so months... But she had also come to think of it as something more.

Perhaps her intentions to go through with the procedure on her return to earth should not have allowed for this train of thought, but somehow her subconscious mind saw fit to plague her dreams with visions of a cheeky little boy with his father's unruly hair and a little girl with blonde pigtails and deep soulful brown eyes.

In dreams she inadvertently fell in love with her unborn child.

Sam woke many days from her slumber with her hand protectively covering her abdomen and tears in her eyes.

She hastily allowed herself to brush them away and returned to 'Colonel Carter' commander of the US vessel The George Hammond and forgot about Samantha O'Neill - woman, wife, lover, friend and soon to be mother - for the sake of her own sanity as she commanded her people like the true leader she was.

* * *

Location: Earth – the O'Neill Home, Washington DC, 6 months earlier

Jack bounded up the stairs to his home in Washington. His heart was hammering in his chest both hoping and dreading the presence of his wife once he got through the threshold of the modest home.

Their communication had been stagnant since the pregnancy revelation and he had yet to speak to her on non-work related matters since then. Those few hours last week, when communications had been lost between the _Hammond_ and the Pentagon were the most horrible in Jacks life. And that included the hours spent at the bedside of his son as he slipped away from this world slowly and painfully. The only thing running through his mind during that time was how selfish he had been and how the last thing he would have said to her was to shatter her dreams of motherhood and ask her to delete something that was a part of them. Created by their lives and their love. He had denied himself the ability of holding her on that last morning when she had been beamed aboard the _Hammond_, feeling as though it would not be welcome, but with the latest close call he regretted it sincerely. Just the thought it may have been the last time he ever saw his wife's beautiful face was enough to make Jack hate himself for the almost perfunctory goodbye they had shared before she left.

Before he could reach the door, however, trepidation gripped him like a vice How would his wife respond to him if he is suddenly willing to talk. Sure, he knew he was an ass for not having discussed the issue with her, but the moment he had heard her say that she was pregnant his heart had clenched and his head was full of visions of a tiny lifeless body, weak and limp in his arms as he tried desperately to keep Charlie's heart pumping. His little boy, slipping away from him, his life draining out of him as quickly as the blood ran out of the open wound. The thought of having another child, of failing so completely again, would be devastating to him. But it was the idea of having that happen to Sam that scared him the most.

When two weeks was up, and She was back on earth, Jack came home to their Washington house and found his wife sitting at the table, a solemn look on her face and unshed tears in her eyes.

"I tried." She stated, without even looking up at her husband. He placed his briefcase by the door and slowly moved towards her while she continued.

"I made the appointment; I was set on the outcome. Knowing it was for the best." She looked up at him with a sad smile on her face.

"But I couldn't do it." She continued as a fat tear broke from her eye and made its way down her face.

"I thought I knew what I wanted. A life with you. Kids or no kids. I was happy. I am happy. But now..." She trailed off and he made his way over to her. She stood before he could get too close and looked him in the eye.

"I can't do it Jack. I'm not strong enough. I want..." she began, her breath shaking as she tried to say the words. But finding none that would assist with what she wanted to say she moved closer to her husband and looked him in the eye. Summoning all her courage she began.

"I can't go through with the termination," She stopped and stood taller, looking him in the eye as she went on.

"So that means that I'm going to do this. I would prefer it be with you, but..." She trailed off again, looking away; his eyes followed hers and found the duffel bag that was packed and ready by the door.

His eyes filled with tears as he spoke so softly he thought she wouldn't hear him.

"I can't be a father again." His admission was soft, his voice almost a whisper and she had never seen him so broken. This man, who was a pillar of strength in her life, looked as though he would crumble at the gentlest breeze.

She met his eyes with a watery sad smile and stated simply- "I know."

"I love you." She breathed softly in the space between their lips, eyes closed but not stopping the tears from falling from behind her closed eyelids.

Jack watched her through his own clouded eyes, feeling as if his heart would simply be torn from his chest as it throbbed so painfully. She was so close to him, her breath mingling with his own ragged breaths, her scent clouding his head and all he wanted to do was draw her closer, cover her lips with is own and stay that way for the rest of their natural lives... But he didn't. He didn't reach for her and for that she was grateful as she didn't think she would be strong enough to go through with leaving if he touched her, even just once.

She couldn't bear the thought of never kissing him again, and gave in to her heart.

She reached up to cup his cheek in her hand, drawing him close to her as she brushed her lips softly over his, memorising the feel of his lips on hers, remembering the taste of him as salty tears made their way down both of their faces.

She kissed him with all she had, praying that with one kiss she could convey all she felt at that moment. Her love for him. Her love for the life they had built together when it had almost literally been the universe against them, when it and all seemed so impossible.

And she kissed him tenderly to convey the love she had for the gift he had given her, the new and innocent life that was a product of their union. Hers to love and protect forever. A gift that she would be able to hold and cherish for the rest of her life.

He wanted to wrap his arms around her, hold her tightly to him, never let go. But he knew he couldn't. She was leaving him. And he was going to let her.

She made her way to the door and without looking back, she walked out. Out of their home, out of their marriage. Out of his life.

White hot rage shot through Jack as he registered what had just happened. Not rage at Sam or at the child she was carrying. Rage at him. Rage at his own demons that haunted his dreams and prevented him from being happy for too long.

Jack stood in the dim light of the kitchen for what felt like hours. Simply willing his heart to stop beating. His self-imposed punishment for sins past finding him once more alone and heartbroken. He didn't blame Sam for what she had done. What he asked of her was too much, and he had found himself regretting the decision to terminate the pregnancy more and more in the weeks since they decided, but his own ridiculous concerns had prevented himself from speaking up.

In his heart, he knew that Sam had done the right thing. Keeping the baby and leaving him were the only options she had. As much as it pained him to lose his wife, he knew it was for the best. They were better off without him.

For how long he stood there, Jack didn't know but he only moved when he felt his legs could hold him no more and his vision blurred so quickly that it was all he could do as he slunk into the nearest chair and put his head in his hands.

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought.**


	6. Chapter 6 Friendly Concern

Chapter 6

* * *

Daniel Jackson made his way through the corridors of Cheyenne Mountain, Oblivious to the people around him as he remained engrossed in the ancient text in front of him.

The military personnel who were familiar with Dr Jackson and his decidedly un-military demeanour quickly stepped out of the way to let him pass, rather than have the unfortunate outcome of being pummelled to the ground by an oblivious Archaeologist. Those unfamiliar or new to the base tried their luck by engaging in an obscure game of chicken as he made his way through the halls, wondering if he would move for them. Needless to say, Daniel engrossed in photographs containing anything ancient won out in the end.

Daniel remained oblivious as he slowly made his way through the levels before coming to a standstill outside Samantha Carters Lab. Wondering why it was that he stopped, he finally raised his head and realised that the door was closed. Sam rarely closed the door to her lab, excepting the times when Jack, the then Colonel O'Neill would pester and annoy the then Major Carter before she would finally get fed up with his behaviour and ask him to leave. She would then lock herself in her lab until whatever task she required her concentration was complete. So Daniel found it odd that the now Colonel Carter had closed herself off to the rest of the base.

SG5 had come across something that had piqued Daniels interest and he wanted Sam's opinion. The exploratory team had been sent to PQ4-852, a mineral rich planet on the edges of the Milky Way Galaxy that had been abandoned by the Goa'uld several centuries ago. Or so the story went.

The team had found some ruins of a settlement, crumbling with years of disuse. The only things even remotely salvageable were some depictions on the crumbling walls that told a very brief history of the inhabitants of the planet. Classic story, Goa'uld deposited the humans there from earth several thousand years prior, the people were enslaved, forced to mine the minerals in the soil, increasingly believing less in the 'I am a god' that this particular Goa'uld alluded to and began a rebellion to overthrow the maniacal power-hungry snake.

Only, here is where it got interesting. The locals had believed in a prophecy. One that was written on a spire like the one found on Maybourne's planet and it was depicted in Ancient. SG5 had found the remains of the spire and photographed what they could for Dr. Jackson's translation, but so far, the translation was slow going. The dialect was an older version to the Ancient language normally found, pre-dating any and all translations previously done.

The other interesting thing was that there was no record of what had happened to the remainder of the inhabitants of the planet. If the rebellion had gone as it stated in the hieroglyphs on the ruins, there should have been some surviving relatives. The planet was rich in minerals and temperate conditions were more than ideal. So why had these people left? Or had they all perished? But there was no record of any kind of attack on the people, so what had happened?

So Daniel didn't really need an opinion on anything scientific, he just wanted someone to speculate with and bounce idea off. And Sam would be interested in the Ancient spire, especially if it meant the possibility of finding another ancient time machine.

He knocked quietly and entered Sam's domain.

She was sitting at her bench staring off into space. She gave no indication that she had even heard Daniel enter, so he knocked again. Louder this time and on the metal of the door.

"Knock knock." He vocalised, hoping to catch her attention.

She looked up, startled to find Daniel standing in her lab. She shuffled some papers that were strewn on her desk as she nervously spoke.

"Daniel, how long have you been standing there?" as she shoved the papers into their envelope, dog earring most as she moved too quickly.

"Long enough to know that you're either concentrating on something really hard or you're so bored you're staring off into space."

She chuckled nervously as she reached for her laptop.

"You got me there." And she began to type furiously into a report.

"So, which was it?" Daniel asked.

She hesitated slightly but continued typing. "What?"

Rather than ask the question again Daniel tried a different approach.

"Sam... Is everything okay?" He moved to stand across from her, determined to get to the bottom of her strange behaviour.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" She answered with a smile that was all too bright to be real.

"Just that you've been a little... off... lately. The guys and I are a little concerned about you."

Sam sighed heavily and dropped her head. She should have known better that she couldn't hide from her teammates. They would find out sooner or later. She wordlessly held the envelope and pushed it across to Daniel.

Daniel briefly eyed the large manila envelope that beared the name of a well known legal firm in town. That certainly piqued his interest, but he was stunned to find the paperwork he did inside. His eyebrows creased and a look of concern and shock crossed his features as he looked questioningly up at Sam. The words 'Advice of separation from spouse' running through his head.

"Sam?"

"You need to be legally separated for twelve months in Colorado before beginning filing for divorce."

Daniel shook his head, unbelieving what he was hearing.

"Divorce? What? Sam..."

"Daniel, I'd rather not talk about this right now. What did you want to see me for?" She asked, her eyes pleading him to drop the subject. But Daniel was not going to be deterred.

"No! Sam... I can't just let a bombshell like this go. What's going on? Why are you and Jack separating?"

"Daniel, I promise I will tell you later, but right now I have a briefing to prepare, a Science team to pick for an off-world mission and I feel as though I've been hit by a bus... so can you please let this drop?"

"No, I'm sorry but I can't just ignore this."

Sam sighed in resignation, the pounding in her head increasing at the thought of having to discuss this further. It was not as if she thought she would never have to tell him, or Teal'c for that matter. She just didn't think she could stomach saying out loud. Tears filled her eyes and she looked up at Daniel, not knowing where to begin to tell her tale.

Daniel took in her features, her normally bright azure eyes dim with grief and pain, filled to the brim with tears that he knew she would refuse to shed and his heart broke for her.

"Sam, what happened?" He questioned softly while he moved closer to her, his hand finding hers on the table top. "Last thing I knew was that you and Jack were doing great. Amazing, even. I've never known two people more in love."

Sam's other hand, the one that was not clasped in Daniel's moved to her mouth in an effort to hold back a sob. The gesture was irrelevant as the whimper broke free from her chest, and only seemed to get louder when Daniel brought his arms up around her shoulders and held her. As he took her hand in his and moved his body behind her, she curled into his embrace, seeking comfort from her friend. Daniel simply held her gently in his arms and stroked her hair until the sobs subsided. He felt her move to try to extract herself from his arms, and he allowed her to, not letting go of her hand as she turned to face him. She struggled free for a second and sniffed loudly, knowing that he deserved an explanation.

"I'm pregnant, Daniel."

Daniel's face registered a momentary shock, That had not been what he thought she would say. but the shock quickly wore off as he thought of the wonderous occasion that it was. The joy that a child would bring to her life. and a small smile appeared in the corners of his mouth. And by default it would bring a child into their lives. He couldn't wait to tell Teal'c, Vala and Cam..

"Sam, that's amazing... But I still don't understand why-" Daniels face dropped while he drew his own conclusion. Sam was pregnant. She and Jack were getting divorced. It could only really mean one thing

"Jack doesn't want the baby." he concluded, taking in the broken appearance of the woman before him.

It felt like a knife through her heart, having to hear it put so bluntly. But in reality, the truth hurts more often than not and all Sam could do was nod her head while tears continued coursing down her cheeks and another heart-wrenching sob tore from her throat.

Daniel stood, his arms draped loosely around the woman he considered like a surrogate sister, his mind on information overload, torn between wanting to hold Sam tightly enough to make all of her pain go away and getting on the phone to rip Jack O'Neill a new one. Shock and anger coursing through his veins for the pain Sam was feeling, for every tear she was now crying into his jacket. When the sobs lessened, he felt her pulling away from him slightly and he moved to look her in the eyes. She then began to tell him.

"We discussed having kids before, when we got married." She began slowly, having difficulty speaking with the voice clogged up with tears. Her throat was dry and her voice husky from the sobs that had torn from it. . She continued " And we both dismissed it, knowing we were both in positions in our jobs that didn't really allow for it combined with our respective ages and medical histories... it just didn't seem feasible. And it was fine. Our marriage was great. Our lives were almost perfect." A small sob broke from her throat but she pushed through it and continued.

"And then when I found out we discussed it again, however briefly and decided not to go ahead with the pregnancy." She said with a sigh. Her voice still choked up. As she thought of the discussion they had had.

"And it was a hard decision, Daniel, I'm not gonna lie and say I thought it was right or wrong... but it did seem like the best option." Daniel nodded, in understanding and acceptance.

"And then I was sitting there in the waiting room of this office, and there was this young girl across the room. She looked nervous and terrified; it was obvious why she was there. God she couldn't have been any older than Cassie. And I just started thinking about her situation."

"She wouldn't have had a job, or health insurance. She probably wouldn't finish high school, let alone go to college or have some kind of qualification for later in life. And not to make any assumptions, but I don't really suppose that sixteen year old boys would be mature enough for raising a baby, so the idea of a steady partner was probably out. She was young, and not ready for a baby. She doesn't want to be a mother." Daniel nodded urging her to continue

"And I thought to myself – I have a job, I have a life, However strange and messed up as it is,- I've lived..." She took a breath and sighed, smiling sadly "and I do want to be a mom." And she smiled brightly through her tears. Daniel thought that in this moment, she looked so heartbreakingly beautiful. Her hand travelled down to her abdomen and caressed the slight swelling already apparent there, and Daniel had to hold his friend again. Willing her pain to somehow be shared to release the burden..

Her sobs pulling at his emotions, he felt his own eyes welling slightly in sympathy. Of all the times for him to be an emotional male, he has to pick now. He chastised himself internally for the weakness before dismissing it, knowing that he was allowed to hurt when his family was hurting. And breathing deeply, he adjusted his arms so that Sam could continue.

"And I just knew I couldn't do it Daniel. I couldn't destroy something as innocent and beautiful as a child. My child." She finished, determined. .

"But Jack... He still didn't want a child." Daniel concluded, regretfully.

She shook her head sadly and said 'no'.

"Initially he cited that he was too old to be a father, and I realise that it's a big part of it... But I know deep down there is more to it than that."

Daniel urged her to continue, having an idea of what it could be about.

"He still has dreams, nightmares, about Charlie. They're less frequent and a bit more sedate than when we first started going out, but every now and then..." She pet the sentence hang.

"He still feels guilt and incredible grief over his death. I couldn't ask him to face that all again."

"So you had to leave." Daniel finished. Sam nodded as another tear fell from her eye. She sniffed loudly and brought her hand to wipe it clear.

"And I know it's going to be hard doing this alone. And sometimes I'm gonna hate myself for walking away from the man I love... But if it means that in the end I get a little part of him that I can love forever... Maybe it won't hurt as much."

Daniel looked at Sam. Her face full of determination and love for the life she carried inside her and the man who had given her that gift. Daniel couldn't imagine what she would have to face over the coming months – years without the one she loved by her side, but he did know one thing.

"It will be hard. But you're not going to be alone. I wanna be here for you. I'm going to be here for you. Anytime, day or night. I want to take you to your appointments and coo over sonogram pictures. Heck, I'll come to your prenatal classes and do that silly breathing thing they all insist works."

"Lamaze..." Sam giggled through the tears in her eyes kept falling. She loved this man dearly. She had realised early in the program that she had found a kindred spirit in Daniel and through the years her friendship with the man grew into that of love, not unlike that of a sister to her brother. And in a lot of ways, Daniel was her brother- her family. Touched by his statement, Sam let the tears run freely while she smiled at him brightly.

Thank you, Daniel. You don't know how much that means to me."

Daniel reached over and held her tightly to him once more, allowing her to cry out her grief onto his shoulder.

* * *

~*~*~Present day *~*~*

* * *

Sam leaned back against the headboard of the bed, her child inside her kicking steadily as it rolled around inside of her.

Sam had just woken, startled from a light doze. She had dreamt of faceless bad guys taunting her of her failure as a mother, how she had failed to protect her child. She chided herself internally for letting her guard drop, knowing that it could have been a critical mistake. Sam knew that is virtually impossible for her to go without sleep, especially now that her body was supporting a growing life, but the soldier in her saw it as a failure to do her duty. As a mother, as a scientist, as a soldier.

She didn't realize that it would be a week later and her captors' still having not made an appearance. Definitely not the usual M.O. of a kidnapping. She would have at least expected an explanation, hell, what she wouldn't give for an arrogant monologue right about now, telling her how she was their prisoner and their demands would be met or she will be killed etcetera etcetera etcetera.

But alas- nothing.

She briefly wondered whether they were keeping her alive with the express purpose of taking her child once she carried to term, but dismissed the idea quickly as it unsettled her too much. The idea made her afraid and there was every possibility that that was exactly what was happening, but she couldn't let her mind dwell on the thought. Besides, there was over six weeks until her due date, according to her military issue watch.

Six weeks was more than enough time for her team to find her, wasn't it? Provided they were able to locate her. Provided they knew where to look. There had to be some evidence of tampering with the electromagnetic pulse that blocked any and all beaming technology from outside the SGC without authorisation. She was sure that The general would have Dr. Lee and Siler working on it and Daniel and her team working on where it came from. Teal'c thinking strategy and Jack... she did not know what Jack would be doing. Would he even know? Of course he would know. Even if they didn't contact him as her next of kin, as the head of Homeworld Security he would know he would be aware of the goings on at the SGC and a probably security breach and an officer missing. They would find her. Wouldn't they?

She felt a brief pang in her heart as she thought about her husband. The last time she had spoken to him was in hurt and anger. His sullen face haunted her waking moments and her heart ached for him

As if sensing her ill ease, the baby gave a soft kick to the underside of her ribs enforcing her need to stay positive. Her team _will_ find her. Everything _will_ be okay. Besides there was a reason they had all been implanted with tracking devices, right? For situations just like this.

Sam was startled from her thoughts by a distant noise. A hissing emanating from the far wall.

Great... Sam thought. Gas.

Seconds later, she had passed out.

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter 7  Revelations

Chapter 7-

* * *

Sam knew that she would eventually have to inform her team of her recent news. Ever since her request for reassignment from The Hammond was pushed through and she was relegated to the labs, Cam had been on her to join SG-1 once more.

Sam had fobbed him off politely several times already, but she knew that he would be far from giving up. And while with the Ori, Goa'uld and replicators all in the past, thus meaning that the team was back to a more exploratory role than an actual combat one, Sam still didn't want to risk endangering the life of her unborn child.

But she knew Cam was like a dog with a bone when it came to 'keeping the band together.' She appreciated the sentiment, really she did. And despite the fact she hadn't been officially a member of SG-1 for almost three years now, she knew that she would always be welcome as 'one of the guys' on team night.

It wasn't as if she was purposely hiding her pregnancy. She wasn't ashamed; she had no reason to be. But she thought it was simply easier. No questions meant having no answers to give. It was funny though, the way that life works.

After a few weeks of not telling her teammates and friends of her condition, of hiding her mid-morning bouts of morning sickness as best she could. Funny how all that effort was simply pointless as she passed out in front of a briefing room full of SG team leaders.

One minute, she was perfectly fine- the next she was dizzy, the room seemingly spinning before her eyes, then finally she was on the floor looking up into Daniel and Cam's concerned gazes.

"Sam? You okay?" Cam's distinct southern accent drawled. Daniel gently put his hand on her shoulder as she tried to sit up.

"Stay down Sam, Carolyn is on her way." She wanted to protest that she was fine and that the dizziness had passed, but the look on Daniel's face the concern in his eyes made her relent.

"Well, Colonel… I knew updating the codes and procedures on GDO's were boring for us" Feretti joked while looking over at his fellow team leaders "but I never expected you to fall asleep in the middle of your own presentation." He joked comfortably, taking some of the severity out of the tension filled room.

"I'm Okay… I promise." She said quietly, looking at Daniel more than everyone.

"Just a little dizzy, I swear."

"Yeah, you probably skipped breakfast again, didn't you Sam?" Cameron chastised, but not seriously.

"My Granma always said it was the most important meal of the day." She just smiled tightly as she slowly sat up. She couldn't exactly blurt out that she had in fact eaten, well if you could call a few dry crackers and some ginger ale eating, but like every other morning for the past few weeks it had virtually come straight back up

But she didn't say this out loud. She simply shrugged non committally and allowed herself to be escorted to the infirmary by Dr. Lam and one of her many minions. Carolyn did a few quick checks, noting her weight loss in particular and sent the Colonel on her way, with a promise to keep her fluids up until the worst of the morning sickness passed.

"It's okay to skip a few meals when the morning sickness is bad, but I do really need you to try and keep a few things down."

"Morning sickness is pretty much an understatement though, isn't it?" Sam joked.

"Never having been pregnant myself, I'm afraid I can't comment on that. I have had a patient however, who believed that Morning Sickness was a term coined by a man who only had to see his wife in the morning before he went off to work." Sam simply chuckled and promised to try harder before making her way back to her lab.

So, understandably, when Sam later returned to the Lab from the infirmary she found her team, waiting for answers.

Daniel, knowing exactly why it was she had collapsed, was attempting to inform the rest of SG-1 that she was fine and if something were wrong don't they think she would tell them. Sam sighed before announcing her presence.

It wasn't as if she were hiding from them. And it wasn't as though she would be able to hide it from them for much longer.

The conversation died off as she entered, Cam and Daniel flanking her workbench while Vala spun around in her desk chair like it was a ride at an amusement park. Teal'c – as usual, stood stoically in the corner hands resting behind his back, simply watching the antics of the rest of the team.

All banter ceased, and Vala's spinning came to an abrupt halt as she made her way over to her laptop, determined to ignore the pointed stares from the three teammates unaware of her condition.

"So are you going to tell us what that was all about or are we gonna have to shake it out of you?" Cameron asked, unabashedly.

"Mitchell! I told you Sam's personal life is her business… she will tell you when and if she wants to!" Daniel argued.

"Oh, she will tell us? So you already know what's wrong?"

"Daniel…" Sam sighed his name, knowing that this morning's incident was too big for her team to let go.

"Close the door." She gestured to Teal'c and he did so.

"The reason I feinted this morning… also the reason I have put off rejoining SG-1 is a medical decision, not a personal one."

"Medical?" Cam asked.

"Are you not well, Colonel Carter?" Teal'c's concerned voice cut over the top of him.

"Oh god… you're dying aren't you?" Vala added Sam chuckled at the alien women's antics before denying.

"No, Vala… I'm not dying." Sam placated as if speaking to a child.

"In about six month's time... I'm going to have a baby." She said quietly and ducked her head to look at her shoes. After a second or two, she lifted her head to face her team's reactions.

"Hot Damn Carter!" Cameron's joyous whoop broke the hushed silence that followed her announcement. Sam couldn't help but get caught up in his infectious attitude and smiled widely as he came over and embraced her enthusiastically. "Congratulations Mommy!" He said a bit quieter as he kissed her affectionately on the cheek. She smiled brightly.

"This is indeed most fortuitous news, Colonel Carter." Teal'c added.

"A Baby! Ah! That is so exciting!" Squealed Vala, almost knocking both Cam and herself over in her scrabble to hug Sam.

"I can't believe it! Our first SG-1 baby!" She paused. "Well, at least the first one that isn't hell bent on converting us to a superficial dogmatic religion of powerful fictitious gods."

"Although… you weren't visited by any burning omens, were you?" Sam chuckled slightly before shaking her head in the negative.

"Well then! I repeat my earlier statement… this is GREAT!" Sam sighed slightly in relief, letting out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding.

Over time she had grown closer to Vala and although the women had accepted that the child she had given birth to was not, in fact her child, she knew that Adria's birth and subsequent death was a sore spot for her.

But the genuine happiness that shone through her friends face as well as the heartfelt hug Sam received told her that Vala, while still holding onto the issues that came with her own pregnancy, she would not allow them to get in the way of being happy for Sam's.

"God… the general must look like the cat that got the cream all over Washington right now, that is if he hasn't already begun bragging about his hot knocked up wife." Sam winced slightly at the mention of her husband.

Realising that there was more she needed to tell she sighed.

"Actually… Jack and I are… We're separated."

"What?" Came the outraged cry from Cameron, while Vala and Teal'c simply stared, open mouthed in shock.

"Please… don't make a big deal out of it guys… I don't want it to be a big thing."

"But, Sam… I don't understand. I thought you two were great."

"We were… But this is not something we planned, just something we have to do."

"He doesn't want to be a father again. He can't be a father again. And I get that, I understand that some wounds don heal… but I can't not be a mom, now that I know I'm going to be one."

"Samantha, Darling… that's crazy. He is going to be a father whether he can or not. My mother always said to me; don't do the deed if you can't face the consequences!"

"Please… guys. This is not something I want to dwell on."

"I get that Sam; I just don't understand how General O'Neill could do this to you." Cam argued softly placing his arm on Sam's back.

When Cameron had been new to the SGC he had been aware of the new relationship between Sam and her former commanding officer. And while in abstract it had seemed unprofessional, Cameron knew Sam, and knew that her career was important to her and that it wouldn't be something that she went into lightly. As he fitted himself into his position at the SGC he heard some rumour and scuttlebutt, but most of what he overheard was simply about how much they had both sacrificed to remain on the team and that they deserved every happiness as reward for saving the planet – several times.

When Sam came back onto the team from area 51 Cam had realised that Sam had changed. Not in a big and noticeable way – but gone was the workaholic attitude and seriousness that he had associated her with, in the past, and in its place was a more carefree and a happiness that shone through. Sure, she still worked as hard and as long as ever – but now she would take time off instead of spending it in her lab and would interject humour into the conversation when it was otherwise lacking. She was happy. And it was clear that she was a woman in love.

Now however, he was seeing the strain that this was taking on her. The dark shadows under her eyes and the sadness etched on her face. Never before had he considered hitting a superior officer, but he had half a mind to drive to Washington and slug Jack O'Neill for this.

"Cam, it was a decision that I had to make. He has his doubts and flaws just like any one. I can't ask him God knows that nothing will be able to replace his son in his heart and mind, but he's afraid that if he allows himself to be involved in this pregnancy that he will be replacing Charlie somehow."

"I'm Okay." The four members of SG-1 looked at her sceptically. "Really, I'm fine."

"Okay, so not 'fine' fine... but I'm handling this."

"Just remember that we are here for you... No matter what." Daniel said - and Cam and Vala nodded emphatically in agreement.

"Well, we have a briefing in an hour and you need to eat, so - Lunch?"

Sam nodded and smiled, incredibly touched by the former teams support.

"I just want to add these numbers to my laptop. Meet you there in 10 minutes?" They nodded and exited the lab.

She sighed slightly as she watched them go and turned to her bench top.

She started suddenly as she realised Teal'c was still standing there, his jaw twitching slightly and his eyes filled with disbelief and a hint of anger.

"Teal'c..." She began

"O'Neill is without honour."

Sam sighed and shook her head sadly.

"You know that's not true."

"He is a Hass'ak who no longer I can call brother."

"Please... Teal'c. You know this is hard on him. He's afraid. He's in pain." She rationalised.

"A Child is not something to fear. The creation of a child in love should never be seen as a burden."

Sam agreed with Teal'c, but that didn't help the guilt and pain Jack felt for his part in the death of his son.

"If you had ever lost Ry'ac ... would you be able to have another child? Knowing that your son lost his life, through something that was your responsibility... How would you recover from something like that?"

"I do not know. But that does not mean that O'Neill is right to leave you to rear his offspring on your own. Were we on Chulak you would be well within your rights to inflict bodily harm on your spouse... or, in your current condition - appoint someone to do it for you." Sam couldn't help but chuckle at that - but she knew Teal'c was serious.

"Teal'c..." she began hesitantly. "This isn't Jack being irresponsible or simply being not wanting to do this. He's afraid. I should know - I am terrified. ... But I'm only scared because I have never done this before. He's afraid because he has and because it went wrong. He's afraid of having the same feelings - Joy and love - the same he felt for Charlie and having them stripped away again. I can't hate him for that. I Love him. And I know I will love him always - but until he's ready to forgive himself then there is not much I can do."

Teal'c pondered this for a second. He understood O'Neill's hesitation and he also knew of the pain the man has carried with him for so long.

"I understand Samantha..." Teal'c began "But when the time comes and you wish for someone to enact retribution on your behalf..."

"You'll be the first person I talk to." She smiled wryly, matching her fierce protector's expression, grateful for the generous support and understanding of her dearest friend.

* * *

Reviews accepted, appreciated & Cherished!


End file.
